nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Vessa
Vessa Sov, also known as Vexy by her wife, Vess by Mr. Tachibana and Maverick by The Drifter, is a character first appearing in Call of Duty: Age of Extinction as part of the Black Armoury subscription, which focuses on the forging division of Mr. Tachibana's Armoury. She has been married to Elena for some time, as evident in their dialogue in Boss Rush. She is an Awoken, a humanoid race of beings who have strong ties to a group called the Order of the Nine, a mysterious group of powerful individuals. She is the sister to Mara Sov, the queen of the Awoken, and sister-in-law to Zavala. Her personal weapon is The Vow, a modified PSE Coyote-2 Recurve bow. Vessa was killed by a criminal gang known as the "Scorpions" during a prison outbreak in the Awoken Sector. She was last seen wielding the Last Hand, a Hand Cannon given to her by Elena as a gift for their 6th anniversary. The leader of the Scorpions known as "The Outrider" took the weapon as a trophy for killing an Awoken Guardian. It was later reclaimed by Elena when she got revenge. Personality Vessa is generally viewed as a kind person, though she can be aggressive if a situation presents itself; this is evident whenever someone attempts to flirt or hit on her wife Elena, and those unfortunate enough to perform such a task usually end up dead. Though, on most occasions, she is calm and is always there for her friends. Personal Weapon Vessa owns The Vow which originally belonged to a member of The Cast, whom she had killed for flirting with Elena and took the bow as a reminder. However, The Vow isn't the original name, its original name was The Spiteful Fang and when Vessa took the bow, she renamed to The Vow after she and her wife renewed their marriage vows. As a gift for their 6th anniversary, her wife Elena had gifted Vessa a hand cannon called Last Hand, which she began using a lot more than The Vow. After being killed by The Outrider, the weapon was taken but later reclaimed by Elena. Call of Duty: Nexus Arena Vessa appears in Call of Duty: Nexus Arena as an Assault/Support Character. She has four Abilities and two Unique Traits. She is categorized into the following: Protagonists, Assault, Support, Black Armoury, Jokers. *'The Vow' (Basic) Vessa deals Physical to her target enemy. If she scores a Critical Hit, Elena and a random Joker ally assist, both dealing 50% less damage. *'Precision Strike' (Special) Vessa deals Special damage to her target enemy with an additional 50% chance of a Critical Hit. *'Strike from the Shadows' (Special) Vessa has 70% chance to gain Stealth for 2 turns, then deals Physical damage to her target enemy. If Vessa has Stealth, this attack deals double damage. *'Lover's Unity' (Special) Vessa grants Speed Up to all allies and Offense up to Elena, then calls all allies to assist. Elena deals 50% more damage if she has Vessa's unique buff Awoken. Theme Vessa's Theme revolves around the night she confessed to Elena about her feelings. In addition, she even sang the song to her on their wedding night. Vessa's Theme Outfits Vessa Sov has four different outfits. The first is her default outfit which features her wearing robes of white, gold and purple colouring. Her second outfit features her with armour in various shades of pink in tradition to Valentine's Day and Mr. Tachibana's own holiday "Love's Extinction". Her third outfit features her with armour in black in tradition to the "Day of the Fall", which is Mr. Tachibana's version of various holidays commemorate veterans and loved ones who have passed away. She wears this armour annually on Day of the Fall in remembrance to her sister Mara Sov. Her fourth outfit features green and yellow-ish patterning, taking part in Mr. Tachibana and Drifter's Spring celebration Extinction's Revelry. Her fifth outfit is the one she wore before coming into the service of Mr. Tachibana. Vessa - Love's Extinction.JPG| Vessa, Love's Extinction Vessa, Armistice.PNG| Vessa, Armistice Vessa, Reveler.PNG| Vessa, Reveler Vessa.PNG| Vessa, Pre-Black Armoury Trivia *Vessa's appearances, including her outfits, are all based on Anakin Nakamura's Warlock character in Destiny 2 Navigation Category:Non-Canon Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Call of Duty: Age of Extinction Category:The Watchman Category:Boss Rush